Every year in the United States 10,000 to 20,000 young adults suffer permanent disability as a result of spinal cord injury. However, a proper evaluation and characterization of spinal cord injury is hindered by lack of a non-invasive radiologic modality. In these studies we propose to critically assess the role of magnetic resonance (MR), which includes both magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) , in the non-invasive diagnosis and prognosis of spinal cord injury. The proposed studies will be performed on three types of injuries with different severity in a rodent model with histopathological profiles similar to those seen in humans. The MRI-inferred extent and location of hemorrhage, edema and residual cord tissue (based on fast spin echo volume imaging and three-dimensional image analysis) will be validated with quantitative histology performed on the same animals. The MRS-determined changes in the concentration of N-acetyl aspartate (NAA) and lactate as a result of injury to the spinal cord will be compared with those determined using standard biochemical techniques. Both these studies will be performed at seven time points following the cord injury. In addition, MR results will be compared and correlated with functional (behavioral and electrophysiological) studies performed longitudinally. These studies could provide non-invasively additional and important information for predicting neurologic outcome following spinal cord injury and help customizing treatment on an individual basis in humans.